


繁殖欲望

by Sophieeeee



Series: 繁殖欲望 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Organ Transplantation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: @Kait的点梗：“镜像Kirk穿越宇宙把小舰抓去丢给镜像骨头身体改造好mpreg，理由是他想和镜骨生个继承人，但是1 绝对不会自己生 2 绝对不允许镜骨艹别人，结果主世界Spock和骨头终于把叽姆捞回去的时候已经太晚直接生了只能养着，原本没确定关系还在兜圈子的MK这下窗框都捅下来了，鸡飞狗跳地养娃努力不让他长歪还要防范着另一边镜像Kirk咬牙切齿着要抢回去”对不起我阅历有限，所以“鸡飞狗跳地养娃努力不让他长歪还要防范着另一边镜像Kirk咬牙切齿着要抢回去”这一部分我写不出来_(:з」∠)_警告：1. 强迫/非自愿性行为情节，药物使用2. 暴力描写3. 镜像情节4. 非主要人物死亡5. 男性怀孕，器官移植6. 雷和OOC是不可避免的7. 镜像！M/AOS！K情节，（非常轻微的）K/M细节





	繁殖欲望

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



-上-

01

McCoy看了眼床上躺着的金发男人，又看了眼面前正一边用匕首剔指甲一边假装没有用余光打量自己的金发男人，然后他摇了摇头。同一张脸所展现的截然不同的气质让他感到膝盖发软脑袋冒汗，但McCoy仍然坚强地表达了自己的抗拒之情。

“我不干。”McCoy自出生之后还未感到过如此强烈的大喊大叫的欲望。

“不，Bones。”Jim Kirk淬了毒的笑容看上去十分甜蜜，“你会的。”

“就为了满足你造人的愿望同时又呵护你那奇怪的大男子主义气概？”McCoy还戴着手套的双手在胸前打了一个巨大的叉，同时将他们过分靠近的身体拉开了一个安全的距离。“我不会干他的，你该去睡觉了，记得刷牙，明天别忘了上班。”

Jim叉起腰，看上去有些气急败坏。McCoy瞪着眼睛，试图在眼珠不脱框的前提下充分表达自己的愤怒与坚决。因为这实在是一个过分荒唐的要求。

“你会照我说的去做。”Jim一字一顿地说道。

“给我一个理由？”

“因为这是我的命令。”

“就好像我会听你的一样，Jimmy Boy。”

McCoy举起双手，大概是在暗示舰长这个巴掌昨天晚上毫不留情地打了他屁股蛋子五次以上而且他还挺享受。但他看上去实在是有点像在投降。气氛一时间有些紧张。McCoy一般选择不去挑战权威，但是今天他心情不太好。

床上正沉浸于甜美的昏迷中不省人事的男人咂了咂嘴，正在比赛谁先眨眼的两个人不由自主地扭过头将视线投向医疗湾的睡美人。

“他快醒了。”

“我从没想过自己能这么好看，他的眼睫毛是不是比我的长？”

“闭嘴吧你。”

02

Jim Kirk兴致勃勃地提出的计划是给另一个自己的肚子里装一个子宫，然后让McCoy“亲自”授精。他甚至计算好了，圣诞节企业号舰长将会收获一个礼物，成为一名骄傲的傻笑着抱着孩子的父亲。且不论McCoy的“大炮”能否击中目标，光是这种古老的手段都让全联邦最优秀的医生眉头紧皱。

然而想起另一个世界的Jim甫一出现在传送台上，这个Jim眼中疯狂闪烁的光芒，McCoy就心惊胆战地坚决阻止自己的大脑继续思考下去。

“你不会照他说的做，对吧，Bones——McCoy医生？”

Kirk舰长在代孕者醒来之前就哼着愉快的小曲儿离开了医疗湾，但他的气场仍然死死地压迫着病房里的一切。Jim眨巴着眼睛看着面前的古怪男人，他刚从昏迷中醒来，就被投下的好几个新消息炸的差点又晕过去。

“你可以叫我Bones，”McCoy挤挤眼睛做出一副奇怪的表情，“不然实在是太奇怪了。你听起来有点像是那个绿血大地精。

熟悉的描述让Jim更加地混乱，他彻底陷入漩涡中无法自拔。McCoy发自内心地同情这个Kirk。一般而言他对Kirk的情感在强烈的爱意服从与汹涌的厌恶反抗之间摇摆，现在的他面对自己的新情感只能感叹宇宙的神奇。

“你不是Bones。”金发男人有些迷茫地说——McCoy觉得他看上去天真得像一个男孩，说真的那位McCoy和他搞在一起的时候不会觉得自己在玩扮家家吗？

Jim侧过身，盯着McCoy，蓝色的眼睛里是满满地恳求：“你不会按照他说的做，对吧？这实在是——实在是太不像你了。”

难说。

他在刚接手Jim的时候就被舰长逼迫着做了子宫植入手术。用手术刀切开一副属于Jim Kirk但是又过于洁白柔软的身躯，这样的体验让他差点在手术室射在裤子里。他喜欢剖开一副身体，居高临下地俯视生命的感觉。McCoy看着Jim一丝伤疤都没有的脸颊，觉得自己仿佛在面对一个全新的物种，熟悉而又陌生的感觉令他血管里的液体沸腾起来。

Jim还在等待回答，抿起的嘴巴血色全无。他屏着呼吸，像是随时要把自己裹进棉被里。他的眼中满是绝望，却仍然做着最后的挣扎。也许一针镇静剂才是对男孩最好的安慰。

“说不定呢？”

对着那双惊恐的蓝眼睛，他忍不住笑了起来。

03

_“是谁下了这个命令？”_

_“是Kirk大副，舰长。”通讯官Uhura扭过头冲着角落里惊恐的上尉犯了一个白眼。_

_“是Kirk大副，舰长。”舵手幸灾乐祸地大声回答。_

_“是Kirk大副，舰长。”科学官一板一眼地说道。_

_“是Kirk大副，舰长。”McCoy在几双眼睛的瞪视下不情不愿地说道，他实在不愿意卷入这个烂摊子，但舰桥的几个同僚明显都开心得要疯了。_

_正专心致志地欣赏自己修整得圆润齐整的指甲的Kirk大副打了一个幅度过大的哆嗦，终于将视线从人造光源下反射着白色光芒的指尖收了回来。顺便一提，Kirk拥有一双厚实温暖的手，指腹和掌心的茧子让他抚摸情人的时候显得十分性感。大副茫然地环视了一圈舰桥上的高级军官们，然后将懒散地靠在栏杆上的身体掰直。_

_他立正站好，对着Pike舰长的方向大声询问：“有何吩咐，舰长？”_

_Jim Kirk_ _听起来就像20世纪的美国大兵那么粗鲁又忠诚。McCoy几乎要笑出来了。_

_“是你下令向殖民地直接开火的吗？Kirk大副？”Pike整个人偎在舰长椅里，仿佛离开了这个小椅子就失去了生命供给，但他总有一天要被迫挪开自己的屁股，也许是下周，也许就是今天。_

_“是的。”_

_Jim_ _靠近Pike舰长，他微微低着头，后颈上的一道刀疤隐约可见。Jim将手背在身后，指尖还在灵活地把玩着用来修指甲的锉刀。他大概是从瓦肯科学官那里学会的这招，把手中的武器藏在身后，但看起来却毫无隐瞒。_

_“你怎么敢？Kirk，你怎么敢！你知道我已经和总督达成了协议！你这个不知好歹的小畜生！”_

_Pike_ _的身躯剧烈震动着，扶着把手的双手胡乱蹭过许多小按钮。他可能无意见已经发射了一枚导弹并打开了全舰通讯频道，但并无人在乎这个。_

_“因为……”Jim已经和舰长站得很近了，他的小腹贴着舰长椅冰凉的金属表面，一手的指尖在椅背上敲击着直抵人心的节奏。“因为你的已经允诺作废了。”_

_“你在反抗我吗？是我把你从烂泥里捞了出来——你该听我的！你怎么敢！”_

_Pike_ _再也说不出什么有建设意义的呵斥，于是他从舰长椅上跳了起来，离开了自己的权威象征和生命供给。Jim并没有躲避，他举起的左手似乎要挡住舰长的巴掌，只是那只手向下微微一闪避开了暴怒的老人的惩罚。他的眼睛眯起，嘴角勾出一个快乐满足的笑容。Pike发出了破旧风箱那样“呼哧呼哧”的声音，他的双眼死死望进Jim的蓝眼睛中，似乎是溺水一般怎么也挣不脱。Jim从容地收回手，将小锉刀在制服上细细擦拭着。_

_舰长倒在地上，四肢扭出奇怪的姿势，他捂着脖子，血液从指缝中流出，在脑袋下蔓延出一朵小小的红色鲜花。Pike长大的嘴无意识地蠕动着，他再没有说出一个字。全舰通讯频道确实被打开了，Kirk舰长的丰功伟绩传遍了全舰。_

“他杀了Pike？”

“他杀了Pike。”

Jim完完全全愣住了，他似乎正准备接受一个否定答案，现在McCoy的肯定回答砸在他的脑袋上，他甚至连揉一揉额头的想法都没有。McCoy冷静地看着面前的人，紧闭的双嘴再说一句话的征兆都没有。金发男人猛地从座位上跳了起来，椅子倒在地上，Jim开始满房间转圈。这个反应实在太过迟钝了，McCoy在心中摇摇头，然后他意识到自己并没有太多讽刺的情绪。

“他杀了Pike！”

爆破音在男人的嘴中成了一枚炸弹，Jim的情绪开始在房间里爆发。McCoy冷淡地给自己倒了一杯酒。声情并茂连比带划地讲了这么个陈年旧事，他喉咙干涩得厉害。

McCoy擦干净嘴角，抬起头看到Jim正瞪着自己，一点也不害怕面前这个邪恶版本的McCoy会把他扛到解剖台上肢解。事实上这个甜心Kirk从最初的慌乱过后就再也没有展示出一丝一毫的害怕。他有时会犹豫，有时会迷惑，有时会拍着房门大喊自己要出去散步，但他就和这里的Kirk一样，仿佛天生就不知道“恐惧”是用来干什么的。

“他罪有应得。”McCoy说着，带着几分快意。他把Jim未动的酒杯举起来将里面蓝色的液体一饮而尽，然后打了一个爽快的哆嗦。

“你想告诉我什么？”Jim仍然紧紧盯着McCoy，对医生罕见的滑稽表现视而不见。

McCoy摇了摇头，他差点就想摸摸Jim一头缺乏打理而翘得乱七八糟的头发了。但是Jim会生气的——他的Jim，这个Jim也会，而他最不想对付的就是一位生气的Jim，更何况是两个。

“我想告诉你，这个世界和你的完全不一样。”Jim嗤笑了一声，毫无威胁地龇着牙，McCoy舒舒服服地靠在办公椅上继续说道，“只要是Jim想要的，他就能得到。”而我就会给他。

“我不怕他。”

当然你不怕。

“只是时间问题。”McCoy把自己的陈述补充完毕。他的声音就像宇宙中漂浮的一块行星残骸那么冷酷无情。

04

只要是Jim想要的。只要是Jim想要的他就会给他。

当McCoy这么说的时候，他心里一丝情绪都没有。他只是说出事实。McCoy从来没有探究自己对Jim Kirk的奉献精神是从哪里来的。他怕自己会疯掉。Jim对此心知肚明并且十分满意，同时采取了得寸进尺的方式进行回报。

对这一切并不知晓的这一个Jim被McCoy抵在墙上，他的双腿被McCoy用腿挤开，软绵绵地夹着McCoy的身侧。他们的嘴巴陷入胶着，湿漉漉的软肉交缠在一起发出不太好听的水声。McCoy尽量在Jim的嘴巴里扫过更多的领域，Jim的舌头有力地推着他的舌头向外驱逐。就好像打仗一样。McCoy在Jim的领地里尝到了药物的涩味，他闻起来就像医疗湾。

Jim在他的怀抱里逐渐变得软弱，他原本顽固地撑着McCoy胸口的手无力地垂落在McCoy的大腿边上，他的愤怒一点点退缩成祈求的泪水。McCoy心中甚至开始为Jim感到难过。这多亏了McCoy事先添加的一些药物。McCoy知道这是强奸，大概在Jim所属的世界是犯罪。尽管他们亲吻的时候Jim凝视着他的眼睛看上去有些迷失。他们最初拥抱在一起的时候Jim看着他的样子就是Jim看着Bones的样子。

这是Jim想要的，所以McCoy会给他。

McCoy把Jim扔在床上，他一时间忘了这是另一个Jim会喜欢的把戏。一部分的他想要取悦正抹着眼泪向前爬的人。Jim身上的衣服轻轻一推就脱下了，McCoy完完全全地笼罩着他趴伏在被子上的身体，天花板倒下时Jim不会受到一丝伤害，但他也别想逃出McCoy的掌控。Jim的身体没有太过明显的伤疤，他大概对塑造狂野战士形象的兴趣不大。McCoy用手指推挤着Jim僵硬的身躯，一手揉捏着Jim的身体使他放松下来。Jim不情不愿地塌下腰，他把脸埋在枕头里，所有的声音都变成沉闷的嘟囔。McCoy没有办法和他计较那些抹在枕头上的眼泪鼻涕，他不能要求太多。

他向前挺身，快感牵引着他盲目前进。McCoy感到自己就像是电锯一样穿透了Jim Kirk的身体。他喜欢精细的东西，不像Jim那样偏好爆炸与横飞的肉块。他喜欢神经网络纤细的系统，他喜欢肌肉匀称地附着在骨头上。McCoy抚摸着Jim的腰侧，顺着曲线摸上胸口。他轻轻拉扯着Jim的乳头，Jim喜欢这个，他喜欢Jim的呻吟。

Jim一直没有放弃挣扎，他的身体抓住每一个机会收缩，想要将McCoy推出自己的身体。他一会儿喊着“Bones”，一会儿又喊着其他一些名字，带着威胁还混杂着迷惑。每当其他名字出现时McCoy就发疯一般狠命地撞击着Jim的内壁，摇晃着Jim的腰，几乎带着他冲下床铺。后来他又胡乱叫出了一些人名，咒骂着所有被搅成一团的脑子里能揪出来的最恶毒的话语。然后他又喊着“Bones”、“Bones”、“BonesBonesBonesBonesBones”，似乎除了这个名字以外所有的词汇都被McCoy的器官撞成了碎片。McCoy知道这不是情动的呼喊，这是求救。

McCoy抓着Jim的胳膊将Jim翻过身，为了完成这个动作他不得不退出这具温暖的身体。每一寸的器官蹭过入口时他都不由得呻吟着想要退回温暖湿润的地方。Jim被累坏了，他不情愿地任由McCoy摆弄自己，眯着眼睛嘟囔着意义不明的话语。

McCoy侧过身体进入Jim。他将Jim抱在怀里，鼻子埋进Jim濡湿的金发中。他小幅度晃动着Jim的身体，温馨得几乎要抱着这具泛红的湿乎乎的身体进入睡眠。然后他忍不住跪起身将Jim拉扯起来摁在墙上，Jim被他带着撞在墙面上发出痛呼。他太脆弱了，随随便便就在传送室被安全官制服，然后被麻醉，被利用。McCoy带着残忍的快意进出这具身体，他看到金色的光芒在眼中炸开，Jim颤抖着蜷缩在他的胸口，McCoy在抽搐的身体里爆发。他的生殖器在他亲手植入的子宫中喷射着粘稠的液体。Jim大概也想象着一样的画面，他哭喊着瘫倒在床上。

McCoy残存的温柔与怜悯使得他在Jim的身体里停留了一会儿。Jim喜欢激烈后的温存，他们都是。他懒散地抽插着，直到自己渐渐失去了兴致。Jim在他怀里小声抽泣着，然后不甘不愿地坠入睡眠。他的挣脱反抗都消失了。他看上去很年幼，像是包裹在柔软毛巾中的新生儿。McCoy感受到了生命的诞生。

-下-

01

Jim醒来。他意识到自己穿着干净的衣服。他的身体很清爽。他的四肢软绵绵地放在床垫上，仿佛四条过期的面包。他记得自己和一群安全官在打架。自从那个McCoy摁着他在床上操干之后他就陷入了逃跑——被抓——再逃跑的死循环。他知道自己应该等待，因为Bones会来救他，因为Spock会来救他，因为他的船员会来救他。他只是忍不住。他也无法想象一个生命就在他的肚子里一点点膨胀，就像发酵的面团那样。有时另一个他会在他的床边一言不发地打量他，带着嘲讽的表情，看着他的样子就像看着一个盛着物品的容器。

他的视线朦胧模糊，世界在旋转。周围的环境闻起来像是医疗湾。Jim闭上眼，听到不远处McCoy正在大喊大叫。

“排异！我说！你没听说过器官移植之后的排斥反应吗！——他醒了，Jim！他醒了！”

Jim来不及处理刚刚获得的信息，他拿不准自己应当松一口气还是应当哭泣。他的意识在沉重的身躯里飘飘荡荡着，一点点融化在黑暗中。

02

他再次醒来的时候，McCoy——Bones正在他的床头撑着脑袋翻着一摞PADD。医生立刻便扭头看向他。Jim还没有从狂喜中恢复过来，他紧紧盯着他的Bones，生怕他突然间就变成了另一副面孔。医生稳稳地接住Jim的视线，他的眼中先是泪光闪烁，然后闪过犹豫与瑟缩。

“你知道了？”Jim轻轻拍了拍自己的小肚子，那里才微微有些弧度，和他胡吃海塞的考试周没有什么差别，但Jim强硬地说出了事实。“我怀孕了。”

McCoy的眼神游移了一下。然后他倾身握住Jim的手，Jim不由自主地想起了那个在他身上抓揉，在他屁股里进出的手指。他想要抽出自己的手，但是他仅有的力气只是让他缩了一下，而McCoy似乎没有捕捉到Jim的信号。McCoy仍然紧握他的手，他挤出一个笑容，左边的嘴角过分高于右边的。

“你知道，我会一直陪着你。”

McCoy看上去还想再说些什么，但是他很快闭上了嘴。Jim不知哪来的力气直起了身，似乎他已经离开了自己的身体，正漂浮在空中看着失去灵魂的躯壳在别人的操控下做着与自己无关的事情。Jim差点撞在Bones的鼻梁上，医生不得不站起身，他们的手仍然松松垮垮地牵着。

Jim知道自己会后悔的。

“那个McCoy，他上了我，因为他和那个宇宙的Jim是他妈的一对——不像我们两个——那个Jim不想怀孕却想要一个孩子，但是他妈的不打算用体外受精也不打算用体外繁殖技术。所以我现在他妈的肚子里有一个孩子，而你基本上可以算作是这个孩子的爸爸——”

Jim没有办法停下来，他捂着自己的肚子不停地说着，滔滔不绝地说着。他觉得自己就像那种失心疯的孕妇，像是大街上被抛弃的情妇，蓬头垢面，还赤着双足。他终于停下来的时候喘气的声音粗糙得让他以为自己要把肚子里所有的器官都呕出来——包括那个孩子。他突然觉得自己岔开腿坐在床上的样子如同临盆一般，而且非常丑陋。他感到自己非常丑陋。

McCoy没有作声。Jim更气恼了，他想要拔掉身上的线跳起来把医生压在床上，把那个McCoy对他做的事情对这个正抿着嘴巴快要哭出来的McCoy都做上一遍。他想要贯穿McCoy，把他脑子里所有对Jim的想法都翻出来，他还想要McCoy进入他，完完全全地把他捅个对穿。他想要他们互相挤压，变成一体。但他只是不停地说着，说一些他原本应当永远忘记的事情。

“——而且我被他上的时候忍不住想着你。我看着他的脸还以为他是你，有一瞬间我以为我在做什么美梦，可是他不是你，他和你一点也不一样。我想要骗自己他就是你，可是我操他妈的做不到。”

Jim咬着嘴唇，他的心跳跳得很快。他筋疲力尽，向后倒在枕头上。他看着他的好友：Leonard McCoy，绰号Bones的那个。眼中的泪水让他看不清McCoy的表情。燃料耗尽了，他心想，谁也不知道飞船会在何处坠毁。他也许再也不能叫他的医生“Bones”了。

McCoy看上去像是被Jim打了一巴掌。Jim忍不住瑟缩，他很冷，大概是因为子宫还有孩子以及别的什么让他寒冷。不是因为McCoy瞪大的眼睛里拥挤着找不到出口的情绪。

“我捅烂了他的眼睛。”McCoy说。

Bones是说他捅烂了我的眼睛吗？Jim心想。McCoy伸手，Jim费了好大力气才看清楚医生手中的不是刀子，是一杯果汁。他含着吸管，McCoy的手在塑料软管上停留了一下，然后避开Jim的鼻子移开了。苹果汁的味道在舌尖泛开，很快什么也不剩。

“他活该。”McCoy说道。“那个家伙一见面就不停地讲着他在你身上的实验，我受不了那个，所以我把他的右眼捅烂了。要不是时间有限，我要把他的脑子捅烂了。”

然后McCoy垂下手，PADD被他顺道搁在了桌子上，就好像他再也没有力气拿起那块蓝光莹莹的小板子。

“你很蠢。我说我会陪着你，无论如何我都会陪着你。”

McCoy说完就走了，他的背影被自动门隔绝得干干净净，连一丝影子多没有留下。McCoy没有和他说“晚安，睡个好觉”。Jim觉得自己大概也睡不着了。

03

McCoy说Jim很蠢，却他再也没对此进一步说明。医疗湾的小小对话像是被遗忘了，Jim说不准自己是庆幸还是遗憾。医生有时会躲躲闪闪地看着Jim，从PADD的边缘试探性地散发出“我很关心你，你想不想聊一聊”的目光。但除此以外他表现得都十分正常，太过正常了。

Jim等着McCoy什么时候催他去看心理医生，这样他们就可以痛痛快快地吵一架。

McCoy告诉Spock，舰长体内的孩子将会被移到一个培养舱室中继续培育，而子宫将会移除。大副看起来十分满意，还带着几分对科学探究纯粹的跃跃欲试。Jim躺在床上尽量保持着扑克脸，但所有的医护人员都在以最大的能力绕开他的床位。他对着天花板，在单调的仪器运转声响中继续在脑子里寻找令人身心愉悦的信息。他想象自己的脑子是瓦肯人那样整整齐齐的库房，然后他绝望地翻箱倒柜这，在角落里一定藏着什么可以解决一切困难的方法。Bones要求他保持一个开朗的心情，但他暂时找不到太多好消息。

他听到杯子磕在桌面清脆的声响。Jim的脑袋在枕头上艰难地转动。McCoy的眼睛里布满了血丝，Jim感到愧疚像菜叶上的虫子一样啃食着他的心脏。McCoy伸出手揉了揉Jim的头发，然后帮他掖好被角。

“果汁，”McCoy简明扼要地说，“这对你还有孩子都好。”

他的表情甜蜜得让Jim眼眶酸涩。Jim用杯子里浑浊的液体挡住自己蠕动抽搐的嘴唇，但他知道McCoy面前他什么也藏不住。

“除了你的舰长工作以外你还想要什么？”

“我想要回寝室，我不想在医疗湾呆着。”Jim想了想，鼓起勇气又添上一句，“你陪我回去。”

McCoy笑了起来，巨大的工作量压迫下有些灰暗的脸像是突然被光芒点亮。

“当然，Jim。”McCoy说，“当然。”

04

Jim把McCoy推到墙上的时候，McCoy只是不慌不忙地挑起右边跃跃欲试的眉毛，像是早就预料到了这一点。Jim的卧室被打扫得干干净净，很适合一退一进在房间里只顾着互相啃嘴巴的两个人胡乱移动。McCoy闭着眼睛任由Jim的舌头在他的下巴上毫无章法地舔舐，他想起自己好像有两天没有进行面部清洁了，于是强撑着刚撞上墙还有些发懵的脑袋把脸移开。

Jim乖巧地停下动作，只是手肘还靠在墙上，似乎不打算让出空间方便McCoy调整好站姿。于是McCoy只好保持着后背抵着前面的姿势努力不要往下滑。Jim正仔细研究着他的表情，他们的眼睛都要贴到一起了。事情其实一直都很明朗，但有时候你就只能保持耐心，静静等待。McCoy在心里叹了口气，等着Jim做出自己的结论。

半晌Jim舔了舔嘴唇，撤回自己前倾的身体。McCoy松了口气直起膝盖，他拉了拉上衣，抬起头对上了Jim游移不定的目光。

“说你想说的，Jim。”

Jim深吸一口气，用力得像是要把自己的肺撑破：“你说陪着我——你知道，‘陪’有许多方式，你不一定非要这样。”

McCoy翻了个白眼，然后才发现Jim对他的表情有些过分脆弱了。他摆出一副随时要冲出房门把McCoy反锁在房间里从此再也不见面的架势。大概怀孕的人都是一个德行，McCoy心想不论男女都一样。他拉着Jim的手把他牵引到床边坐好。Jim失踪的日子有时他会在睡眠中看到Jim在房间安静地躺着，呼吸平稳，时不时小小地调整脑袋的角度，咂咂嘴吧的样子。Jim正坐在这里，四肢健全，McCoy想要感谢上帝，想要亲吻对方。

他依从心意这样做了，Jim很快便捕捉到McCoy的情绪，他把McCoy整个人拖到自己的怀中，双手扒着医生的后背往自己的胸膛挤压。他们倒在床上，Jim不依不饶地吮吸着McCoy的嘴唇，细细地咬着他，卷着他的舌头撞在牙齿上。McCoy在亲吻中睁开眼睛，看到Jim正凝视着他，他的蓝眼睛中有McCoy模糊的身影，Jim仍然在他的眼睛里搜寻着什么。他们短暂地分开了，Jim用拇指擦拭着McCoy嘴角的水迹。他们的视线还在狭小的空间里缠绕着。

“我爱你。”McCoy说。

他张开嘴时Jim的手指溜进了他的嘴巴里，指甲刮到嘴唇内侧，有些疼。他们的额头靠在一起。Jim的眼角一点点湿润，他被McCoy抱在怀里，泪水将蓝色制服染得更深了。McCoy坚固有力的拥抱像是反抗一切的武器，Jim颤抖的身体一点点恢复平静。

“我也是。”Jim嘟囔着。

这样就足够了。McCoy心想着。他想他什么都可以给Jim，而他知道Jim现在需要什么。Jim的嘴巴在他的领口露出的皮肤上拱来拱去，温度较低的手贴着大腿无声地移动着。McCoy的身体很快便起了反应，他顶着Jim的小腹，感到那里也有一块凸起。Jim笑了起来，起初有些害羞与迷茫，很快便不再收敛。年轻人挺腰蹭着McCoy的身体，追循本能请求着McCoy。隔着裤子的摩擦很快让Jim烦躁起来，他伸手将自己从禁锢中解脱，又拉扯着McCoy起裤子。

他没能脱下医生的裤子，却把他拽得够呛。McCoy憋着喉咙里的闷哼轻轻拍开捣乱的手，将松垮的裤头解开。他用手将两个人都握住，Jim的手不依不饶地也占据了一小片空间。上下移动的手碰在一起，Jim坚持了几下便松手心安理得地享受医生的热情服务。他眯着眼睛，脑袋在被子里微微晃动，哼哼唧唧着发出惬意的叹息。McCoy被他抓在怀里，一副哪里也不许去的架势。医生哪里也不想去。他兢兢业业认真严谨地摩挲着Jim的身体，揉捏着他的臀瓣，又坐起身低下头艰难地亲吻着Jim潮湿的器官。他愿意给Jim一切，只要他想要。McCoy知道那个McCoy为什么要强迫Jim，因为他想要证明自己比每一个McCoy都好。那个McCoy想要证明自己是更好的，他在挑衅，他在征服。而McCoy心想他只想做一件事，那就Jim想要他做的事情。

Jim的性器越发滚烫胀大，他不停地往McCoy地手掌里挺动，偶尔还伸手为McCoy摸索着抓握几下。更多时候他闭着眼睛，在McCoy的脸上寻找着所爱之人的嘴巴，然后小狗一样啃咬着。 McCoy腾出一只手将他的脑袋固定在脖颈，感到肩膀上一阵钝痛。他依循着Jim的反应加快自己的节奏，Jim蹬着腿哭喊着弄脏了他的手，不少精液溅在McCoy的腿上。McCoy在Jim的草率触碰下也射了出来。他们陷入沉默，除了粗重的呼吸时不时喷洒在肩膀上。

Jim咬住了McCoy的肩膀，他在自己留下的咬痕上来回磨着自己的牙齿。McCoy有一下没一下地拍抚着Jim的后背。他还在等待。终于Jim开口了，他的声音很小，但是房间里很安静。

“我爱你。”

Jim抬起头看向McCoy，他望进McCoy的眼睛里，仔仔细细地看着面前的男人，然后他像是要确认什么一样，大声地说：“我爱你。Bones，我爱你。”

McCoy知道他只有一个答案，不是因为Jim想要他说出这个答案，而是因为他真真切切地知道自己的情感。

“我也爱你，Jim。”McCoy回答道。

他们拥抱在一起，McCoy用被子盖住他们疲惫的身躯。他感到完整，他感到一切生命都在重新生长。


End file.
